A New Kind of Army
by Scorch1
Summary: The girl's steve's been taking care of go undercover at an Army Academy. Story 4 in the series


                No!" Samantha put up her hands to stop Steve. "Absolutely not!" 

    "C'mon Sam," LeAnn persuaded from her position on the couch.

    "You do it!" Samantha said sitting next to her.

    "I am." LeAnn informed.

    "Me too!" Brittany said catching the end of the conversation as she came through the front door. She took off her shoes and headed toward the group. "What am I doing?"

    "There, you have volunteers. They can do it!" Samantha crossed her arms.

    Steve shook his head. "I appreciate it but the force, believe it or not, wants you."

    "Why?!" Samantha whined.  

    "WHAT ARE WE DOIN'?" Brittany demanded.

    Steve and Samantha ignored her. "Because it's for delinquent kids and…"

    "I'm not delinquent!" Samantha interrupted him.

    Steve gave her a trying look. "If you don't do it you can't go anywhere for a month. Besides you always go out of your way to look for ways to help with the cases."

    Sam stood, "That's not fair!"

    "You could use it as a senior project." LeAnn suggested.

    Brittany let out a high pitched scream for about ten seconds. Everyone covered their ears and looked at her.  "Now…what are we doing?" She asked again.

    Samantha sighed. "Steve wants me to go undercover at this military school for juvies and I didn't want to but now it look like I'm being forced." She went over to Brittany and put her arm around her. "And you my friend, just volunteered to keep me company along with Lee."

    "Great!" Steve said standing up. "I'll go make the call to the Captain to let him know right now. I owe you girls."

    "Oh, and I will NEVER let you forget this…if I live through it." Samantha fell backwards onto the couch.

    "Hey maybe you'll actually learn some discipline and to respect people." Steve said getting excited.

    LeAnn smirked. "Yea right. Look at her face. She's already planning how to make those Sergeants life a living hell. They're gonna wish they never met her."

    "Got that right." Samantha gave LeAnn a high five.

    Steve got on the phone. "Cap, Its Sloan. Samantha agreed to do it. Yeah…that's what I said. LeAnn and Brittany are gonna go too. Oh…good point. I'll let them know." The Captain continued to feed Steve information about the case and what the girls were to do. He diligently wrote them down. "No Problem. Bye." He hung up and went back to the girls. "Ok here's the deal. You will all arrive to the school at different days. You can't let them know you know each other or your cover will be blown. You will all arrive different days and you all have to memorize different information about yourselves. We are hoping this won't take 2 weeks to solve but if it does you have to stay there for that period of time. If we are getting no leads we'll get you girls out of there somehow. Samantha you will leave for the school in two days. Your name is Samantha Falon."

    "Falon?!" 

    "Yes you are from Eastside L.A. Age the same as you are, 16, same birthday and other usual info. You have a problem with authority and were thrown out of high school. From there you were taken to several juvenile detention halls but nothing seems to work."

    "That's so much to remember." Samantha whined.

    "Quit whining and remember it!" Steve said sternly. "You have two days." He turned to LeAnn. "LeAnn Harrison, you'll arrive the day after Samantha. Your age, 17 is the same. General info is the same also. You are from Northern L.A. you have a problem with stealing." 

    Brittany smirked. "How convenient." 

    Steve continued. "Your parents resolved to the school as a last resort."

    "Sounds fun." LeAnn said.

    "Brittany Waters." _Waters_? Brittany mouthed. "You'll arrive two days after LeAnn. You and Samantha will NOT get along at all. You guys have to bicker constantly. Get into fist fights now and again. Don't hurt each other." Brittany and Samantha exchanged glances smiling. "Britt you don't like people, you like to control things."

    "She's never gonna remember all that." Samantha said laughing.

    "Shut up!" Brittany threw a pillow at Samantha but she ducked and it hit a lamp, making it fall to the ground and shatter.

    Steve sighed, "This is gonna be the most peaceful days of my life since I met you that night at BBQ Bobs."

*********

    Over the next two days the girls began to plan. "I feel like I'm rehearsing for a huge non-scripted play." LeAnn commented. Steve continued to give them information to memorize. Finally the day came for Samantha to leave. She wore torn-up jeans and a white spaghetti strapped shirt with an American flag on it. Her hair was pulled back with a red bandana. 

    She was cuffed and put in the back of a police car. Chris, a cop who dealt with Juvenile offenses, drove the car. His partner, Jason sat in the passenger seat. "This seems like a normal incident." Chris commented as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Samantha.

    "Shut Up Chris." Samantha answered.

    Chris and Jason just laughed. Most of the trip was in silence. They pulled up to this huge compound and to the front of the main office. "Look mad." Chris suggested before he shut off the car and got out. The place gave Samantha the chills. The whole campus/base was huge. Packs of kids were running, some marching, and some sat and ate. She made mental notes of good routes to sneak out to get to the near by town. They pulled in front of a building with a sign that read ________'s Military Academy. Samantha's hands were cuffed in front of her. Chris got on one side and grabbed her arm, Jason did the same with the opposite arm and they escorted her inside the building.

    At the desk sat a man in his early 60's. He wore a green uniform. "Cadet Falon," Samantha almost forgot that was her. "Welcome to _______'s Military Academy. I'm the Dean at the school. You will hear a presentation at 13 hundred hours." Samantha had to think of the time. "DON'T be late. You will be shown to your bunk by Cadet Thomson." The Dean nodded towards a girl who was standing at attention by the door. Chris unlocked the handcuffs and Jason went to get Samantha's stuff from the car. The Dean looked into Samantha's eyes. "If you try ANYTHING you'll deeply regret it." He warned.

    Sam nodded. She was taken to barracks number 7. She picked a top bunk that was empty. The girl who showed her to the barracks introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Terry." 

    "Hey." Samantha said as she arranged her things.

    "You probably don't want to talk, but I just wanted to inform you the meeting Sergeant Kerrigan is talking about is at 1300 hours, which you would know as 100 pm. It's in the auditorium if you would like me to show you. It's best you get their early. He likes to start on time."

    "What if you want to make an entrance?" Samantha smirked.

    Terry smiled. "Go in about fifteen minutes late. You won't miss much. The only thing you'll miss is the introduction of the sergeants."

    "Thanks, by the way my name is Samantha, call me Sam." She said.

    "Nice to meet you. My class is in ten minutes so I have to run. The auditorium is right there." She pointed out the window. "There is a big sign, you can't miss it."

    "Thanks. Bye." 

    "Bye." Terry scampered out the door.

    "I'm never letting Steve forget this." Samantha vowed. By the time she got down arranging your stuff and changing into uniform it was 15 after. _Perfect._ Samantha thought. She casually walked the couple feet to the auditorium. It was right across the dirt path from her barracks. She opened the door and let it shut behind her. The door was heavy and made a loud bang as it shut. "So much for being unnoticed," Sam said to herself. 

    The house area was dark and the stage was lit up. The man who was behind the desk before was now on the stage. He stopped talking and looked toward the door.  "You there…" He said. "Front and center!"  He commanded. Samantha didn't move._ Front and Center? What am I a dog? _ "NOW!" He demanded.

    Samantha took her time to get to the stage. All eyes were on her and she started to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  She walked up the stairs and over to the man. "Cadet Falon…" His voice changed from sweet to strict. "Face the Cadets!" His change of voice startled her and she jumped a bit. She felt embarrassed as she turned towards the house. (Authors note: For those of you not familiar with theater terms. The house is the seats where the audience sits and the walkways.) He talked quickly. "Stand straight up, feet shoulder width apart and hands behind your back." Samantha obeyed slowly. This was all new to her. His rate slowed. "We were just talking about the correct positions and respect for your sergeants and teachers. Now Cadet Falon, why were you late?"

    "I got lost," She said quietly.

    "Speak up!"

    Samantha said it louder, "I got lost."

    "Isn't it true that you are in barracks number seven?"

    "Yes." She said loudly again.

    "When you are asked a question you answer yes sir, no sir, how high sir? Let's try again, Are you not in barracks number seven?" He looked her in the eye.

    "Yes sir."

    "And isn't that right next to the auditorium?"

    "Hardly next to it sir, it's about 10 feet 11 inches Southeast of it." Samantha said trying not to smile. 

    The man, known as Sergeant Kerrigan, was not amused. "Drop and give me twenty Falon."

    Samantha sat on the floor and pulled out some money, "Sorry sir, I only have two fives and a ten." The other cadets laughed.

    "This is NOT a circus Falon and you are not a clown. Now you just upped it to fifty. Want to say something? Go ahead I'll just add more until your arms break." He crossed his arms, so relaxed. Samantha gave him a dirty look while she got down on all fours and started doing push-ups. "Count out loud." Kerrigan said.

    "One…Two…Three…"

    "Keep counting while I talk"

    "Seven…Eight…"

    "Let this be a lesson to anyone who wants to try anything with me."

    "Thirteen….Fourteen….Fifteen"

    "Don't test me or anyone else around here. You will regret it. Now back to the presentation. When you get back to your barracks you will meet your sergeant leader. He will give you a schedule for your daily activities and a schedule for your classes. If you have a problem with anyone in your barracks, get over it, they are going to be with you until you graduate. Each squad will have a clean-up, kitchen duty, etc one day." He turned around to Samantha. "I can't hear you Falon!" 

    Sam was getting tired and felt sick. She didn't need this guy breathing down her neck. Steve will pay she thought. She counted louder, slower than before. "Thirty-Seven……Thirty-Eight….Thirty….nine…"

    "If you have any questions or complaints, ask your leader. You all are dismissed." Everyone got up. Samantha was about to. "Except you. Keep counting." He towered over her intimidating her.  

    "Forty-Four….Forty-Five…." She finally finished and lay on the ground.

    When Samantha finally stood up, Kerrigan got in her face, "Don't think I know what you are up to Samantha. If you think you are going to get kicked out of the academy so you don't have to go through it, you are wrong. I know this is your last resort other than jail but I won't let you get away that easy." He circled her like a hawk on a prey. "I'll just make your stay twice as grueling and miserable. Dismissed!"

    Samantha said nothing as Kerrigan walked away. _That's what you think_, she said to her self. Hah,_ I'll make my stay TWICE as miserable for YOU_.  She walked back to her barracks which was now filled with cadets. Many stared as she made way towards her bunk. About to scream to stop staring, some young sergeant about 25 entered the room.  "Attention!" He called. Samantha moaned as the girls scurried to their bed posts and stood at attention, Sam chose to take her time.

    The man walked up and down the aisle. He was dark skinned, Hawaiian, and stood at about 5'9, broad shoulders, toned body. His black hair stuck out from under his cap and his blue eyes sparkled. "My name is Sergeant Keahi Kakeli. (note: Pronounced [k (y)ah' hee] [ka(in above) ke (like eh) lee] ) I am and will be your barracks sergeant. When you wake up… I'll be here. When you go to sleep…I'll be here. When you are exercising, hiking, or doing the obstacle course…I'll be there. And when you are in trouble…" He stopped in front of Samantha and glared into her eyes. She wanted to melt, he was so hot. "I'll be there."

    "Now that's done with, as you were." The cadets got in the position. "Here are your schedules." He handed each girl a piece of paper. "At 0500 hours you will rise, make your bed, perfectly, and get dressed. At exactly 0520 hours the whole barracks and myself will take a five mile jog." The sergeant went on explaining what was on the schedule. Sam didn't feel like listening. 5 am was way too early to get up let alone take a 5 miles jog, she was in shape, but not that in shape. These people were nuts. She started listening when Sergeant Kellahamahi or what ever his name was mentioned school. " 730 hours school will start. If you maintain good grades, show up to class, and do your homework there will be no problem, of course that's up to you. School ends at 0230 hours…" Sam didn't listen again she stared at Kakeli's butt.  "As you heard at the assembly no drugs, smoking, sex.."

    "Darn" Samantha's eyes widened, why did she just say that OUT LOUD?

    Sergeant Kakeli stopped and turned toward her, "What was that Cadet Falon?"

    Sam swallowed, "I just coughed sir." 

    He gave her a questioning look and continued. "Now get comfortable and we are going to meet one another." The girls sat in a circle. Samantha laid on her stomach on her bed and listened as each girl went on and on about her self. "The names Samantha Falon, wanted in 42 states, and 16 countries, no but for real I'm 16 like softball. Sugar, fire, and blowing up things." That's all she said everyone else went on and on and she said two seconds worth of things. 

    "Is that all you want to share?" Kakeli asked

    "I'm not about the whole making friends, letting them know all my secrets, and weaknesses the stabbing you in the back and then you don't talk to them for the rest of your life kinda deal." Sam said nonchalantly.

    Kakeli rolled his eyes, "Alright then, Cadet Tangi?"  It was getting late and everyone finally said their story. The sergeant told about himself then said they were free to do whatever they wanted. Most girls got ready for bed.

    Samantha decided to tour the camp. After 11:00 they weren't suppose to be far from their barracks and Samantha was now entering the guys area. A patrol golf cart looking thing came by and she ducked behind a bush. She was looking after the cart when she backed the other way right into someone and fell over. She didn't want to look up, in fear it was Kerrigan or Kakeli. Whoever she bumped into held out their hand to help her up. She looked up and it was a guy about 17 or 18 years old. She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Thanks." She mumbled.

    "Sorry about that." The boy apologized. Samantha tried pulling her hand free from his grasp but he held it firm. "My name is Michael Cutler."

    "That's nice." Sam was on business and he was wasting her time, but he was kinda cute though. He stood about 6'1, towering over her. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. 

    "Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" He questioned hopingly.

    Was he hitting on her? "Samantha Slo…Falon, Samantha Falon. Sorry but I have to go." She started to leave.

    "Go? Go where? Obviously not back to your barracks. You know, if someone reported you were in the guys territory you could get in a lot of trouble…oh that's right you came late to the orientation so you didn't hear that part. You couldn't afford to get in trouble again…twice, the first day you're here…"

    Sam cut him off obviously ticked for him slowing her down, tempting to flirt, then threatening her. "Look, I have somewhere to go. Would you mind telling me what you want."

    "To go with you."

    "No."

    "I guess I could take a walk to Kerrigan's office instead…"

    "Alright alright. Shut up and stay down until we are off the academy grounds."

    "Off academy grounds?" Michael exclaimed.

    "Yes. If you are coming, come on." She ran across the field and he hesitantly followed. The rushed through a couple of buildings, fields and made it to the fence. She followed it until she found an opening and slid through. Her pants caught on the fence and ripped. "Damnit." She cussed. Michael followed and they went into a local diner. There was a cop inside and she figured Michael was 18 so she grabbed his hand like they were a couple."Play along." She whispered and smiled and walked past the cop saying, "That movie was so good." They sat in the booth and she sat close to Michael to make it believable. "I need to make a call." She said, "Order me a blt. Thanks hun." With that she forced herself to kiss him on the cheek. He obviously enjoyed it. She stood up and went over to the phone, put in 50 cents and dialed the beach house hoping someone was home. It rang and Brittany answered, "Hello?"

    "Brit, this is Sam, is Steve home?"

    "Ya hold on"

    Steve was wide awake. "Samantha?"

    "Hey Steve how's it going?"

    "What are you doing? Its 11:30 at night don't they have restrictions there?"

    "Ya, but that's on campus…I'm not on campus."

    "What? Where are you? What are you doing? Any news about you know what yet?"

    "I'm at a diner in town, I snuck out. That place sucks Steve, I already got in trouble dude I had to do like 20 million push-ups. You will never regret this." Steve laughed. "Its not funny! As for the…ya know, nothing has come up yet. I haven't really mingled with anyone yet though. They kinda just stare at me."

    "Why?" Steve asked suspiciously. 

    "No reason at all…besides I got in trouble in front of the whole cadet body, no biggie. Hey listen I got to go this place is crawling with cops. Talk to you later!" With that she hung up and went back to the table where Michael was and her food was waiting. "So what were you going when I bumped into you? She asked Mike and took a bite.

    "For a walk."

    "So you're new too?"

    "No."

    "Then why were you at the assembly?" 

    "I wasn't." 

    Samantha put down her food. "Then how did you know about me and the assembly?"

    "Some of the younger cadets were talking about it. You are pretty popular; when you said your name I recognized it."

    "Oh" There was a silence as they ate. They paid and hand and hand left to head back to the campus. It was about 12:30 now. "Some girls were talking about a death, did that really happen?"

    Mike nodded. "Yeah, found him on the obstacle course, broken neck. Said he fell off the log wall. But what would he be doing up there? It doesn't make sense. Some think there was a murder."

    "Murder? What and they still send us here?" Mike laughed and nodded. "Is anyone being blamed for it?" Mike shook his head no. "Shhh we are coming up to the campus now." They headed through the fence and made their way back to their barracks. They were about to be home free when the patrolling spotted them.

    "Go back to your barracks, I'll distract em," With that he went into view of the lights."

    "Hold it right there!" a man called out. That's when Samantha took off. She wasn't far from her barracks and ran into it and jumped into bed hoping they didn't recognize her. She got her breath back and fell asleep.

*********

    Samantha rolled over to the sound of the annoying bugle. She made a mental note to burn it tonight. She padded to the bathroom, peed and went back to the bedroom part. Girls were getting ready so she got ready and slid under some girls bed. M_aybe if they don't see me I can sleep longer was her thought_. She regretted staying up so late the night before. 

    Sergeant Kakeli came into the room, "Attention!" The girls did the normal routine. Kakeli looked confused. Someone was missing. He checked the bathroom and came back. "Where is Cadet Falon?" He bellowed. No one answered.   
"Does ANYONE know where Cadet Falon is?" He asked again.

    "Don't get your balls in a twist, I'm right here." Samantha said from her position on the floor. 

    Kakeli walked over to her. "Awe did I wakey poor Samantha?" His voice changed and he grabbed her by the lapels of her uniform. "ON YOUR FEET." 

    Sam came to her senses and thought to herself_:  what the heck was she doing_? She stood straight and stared ahead. "Permission to speak and explain myself sir." 

    "Oh please do."

    "I apologize sir, I was still half asleep and didn't realize who I was talking to sir."

    "Well your bed is made and you are ready. Drop and give me 10."

    "Yes sir!" Samantha got down. And started doing pushups, her arms were so sore from yesterday she thought she was going to die. She did them and counted out loud and got back to her feet.

    "Why are you so tired Falon?"

    "I'm not used to getting up this early sir."

    "Are you sure that's the reason Falon? Or where you out on a stroll off campus?" 

    Samantha fought to maintain composure. "No Sir."

    Kakeli now paced in the aisle "Well some one from this barrack went AWOL, and I want to know who." No one answered. "If no one wants to confess then I'll just add 3 miles to the jog this morning…" 

    The whole Barracks knew It was Sam but feared to rat her out. She didn't want to make them all run so she unwillingly confessed. "It was me." 

    Kakeli stopped where he was and went over to Samantha. "Ah, of course. At least you have the guts to take the blame for what you are responsible for." He stared into her eyes, the same eyes she thought made her melt, now made her shift under his stare. "Meet me in my office after the jog." He growled. He changed his tune. "We have a new cadet today. Her name is LeAnn Harrison." LeAnn came out from the corner she was standing in, Samantha didn't even see her there. "You can have the bunk under Samantha Falon. Just throw your stuff down and come jog with us and you can arrange it later." LeAnn fought her hardest not to laugh the whole time. Steve told her about how she snuck out and probably was going to get caught. 

    "Now for the jog." He gave a command and the girls headed out the door in a two lines side by side. They jogged around the campus and through the woods.  (to grandma's house we go haha) Samantha was surprised that it was easier than she thought. They returned back to the barracks and Samantha sat on her bunk playing with a lighter that said 'Sam' on it and a candle. She accidentally dropped the candle on LeAnn's bed and a fire broke out on the mattress. 

    "Awe Shoot." Sam said as she jumped down in a panic looking for the fire extinguisher. 

    Sergeant Kakeli was just coming in the door when he saw the bed a blaze. He quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flames "How the hell did that happen?" He said looking at Samantha.

    LeAnn kicked the candle under the bed, "Uh, sir." She said. He turned.  "My lamp shorted out." LeAnn explained. Kakeli just nodded. LeAnn was surprised he believed it since her lamp was in her bag.

    He turned back to Samantha. "Falon?"

    "Sir?"

    "Are you forgetting something?"

    Sam looked at her clothes to make sure she had them on. She felt her face, everything there. "Huh?"

    Kakeli sighed, "My office?"

    "Ohhhhhh." She followed him outside and through other barracks. They made it to the office and went in side. He shut the door behind him. 

    "Sit Down." He said sternly. Samantha sat. He went behind his desk and sat down also. "What's the matter with you?"

    "Excuse me?"

    "Ever since you got here you've been a pain in mine and Kerrigan's asses. You came to the assembly late, excluded yourself from the group, snuck off campus, talked back, hid under a bed, and caught a bed on fire."

    Sam looked up surprised. "First the bed was a mistake. I told Kerrigan I got lost, I was tired and personally I do not want to be here."

    "So you figure piss us off enough and we will send you home? No that's not how it works, you don't pass the academy you go to jail, you know what jail can do to you?" Kakeli explained.

    Sam shook her head, "That's where you are wrong sir. Kerrigan already said he ain't kicking me out no matter what. I'm here until the end and personally I do not like pushups. My arms feel like they are going to fall off. Therefore I don't mean to do the things I do, I just got to get away sometimes, like last night I had to get away and it's the only way I could think of.  I can't help it if I lack discipline I wasn't raised to have any therefore I know no better sir." Sam looked into Kakeli's eyes, with her eyes all wet and on the verge of crying.

    He felt bad for her. He has seen thousands of kids pass through the academy but this one was different. She had potential even if it was the wrong kind. "Just don't let it happen again, you have a problem come see me. Now go get ready for class you don't want to be late again."

    "Heaven forbid." Sam said sarcastically. Kakeli gave her a look and she headed for the door. "The fire was an accident, I swear." With that she opened the door and went outside. After closing it she smiled and walked away. "You are one damn good actress Samantha Sloan." She said to herself and went back to the barracks to get her stuff for class.

    Kakeli sat in his office he reached for his pocketknife. He always fiddled with it because it helped him to think. When he realized it was gone. He sighed, it was gonna be a long year. 

*********

    Samantha walked into the barracks and everyone but LeAnn was gone. "Hey." Sam said looking around to see if anyone was around.

    "Hey yourself. Everyone's gone. Didn't want to be late for their first class." She was playing with something.

    "This place is a joke." Sam said.

    "Tell me about it." The shiny thing in her hand was a pocket knife. "How'd it go?"

    "Good. Kakeli fell for the 'I didn't mean to, I'm a good kid, boo hoo.' He is so hot." Sam added. Le nodded in agreement. "I think I'm gonna become his friend or at least his favorite cadet that way I can find out more about that murder."

    "And how you doing that?" LeAnn asked.

    "No clue, any suggestions?"

    Le smiled, "how about finding his pocketknife?" She held it up.

    "Le…" Sam laughed as they left the barracks to go to class. 

*********

    They took their seats in Algebra II. The teacher was explaining the rules and regulations, neither girl wanted to listen. The teacher kept close watch on Sam who was an angel the entire time. Le and Sam passed notes back and forth. They used code so no one knew what they were up to. They discussed ways of figuring out the murder but the schemes would have to wait until night fall. After class they had a 10 minute break so they went back to their bunks.

    "LeAnn Harrison, what is under your shirt?" Samantha asked suspiciously. LeAnn pulled out an electric pencil sharpener and smiled innocently. "Le!" she laughed. "Why on earth did you take that?"

    "They are fun, 'sides I always wanted one." Le laughed.

    The rest of the classes were the same, rules, rules and more rules. Le and Sam were only in 2 classes together so most of the time Samantha was thinking to herself, strategically planning that night's moves. Le did also while adding to her collection at the same time. At lunch they got together but were interrupted by a familiar voice.  "Hey babe." Sam looked up. It was Michael.

    "What do you want?" Sam said meanly.

    "Payback."

    "For what?" 

    "I have to clean all the toilets for 2 weeks with a toothbrush every night because you made me go off campus with you." Michael said.

    "Made you?" Sam stood up. "Bullshit, you BEGGED me to take you with me."

    "I did no such thing. Oh well looks like we have toilet duty together."

    "Nut uh." Sam shook her head.

    "What you get then."

    "Nothing." Sam said sitting down.

    "What?" he grabbed her by her jacket and forced her outside. "You bitch got me in trouble, cost me a lot." He pinned her against a wall and slapped her.

    "What the hell? Cost you a lot? You have to scrub toilets woopty doo. And this ain't the fifties you can't go around hitting women, because now we fight back." She kicked him then punched him in the face. He threw her to the ground and sat on her. She screamed but he covered her mouth and she bit his hand. Now bleeding, he pulled back his fist and she closed her eyes. 

    That's when she heard a familiar Hawaiian voice. "Get to Kerrigan's office right now." 'oh great' she thought. She opened her eyes to see he was talking to Michael and not her. Michael hesitated. "I SAID NOW CUTLER!" Michael got off of Sam and Kakeli helped her up. "Are you ok?" She nodded a little dizzy. She staggered a bit and fell into Sergeant Kakeli's arms. Le shook her head, she knew it was an act. "C'mon," Kakeli said, "we'll get you to the nurse." 

    After the nurse's office Kakeli told the girls to get to class and wrote them a note. They headed toward class. "What was that all about?" Le asked. 

    "I'll explain tonight."

    "Ok," there was a pause. "My butt hurts,"

    "Le, I didn't need to know that." They bid each other goodbye and went to class. 

    Samantha sat in on her next class, Biology. _Only two more classes to go_, she thought. She was happy until she realized basic training was after classes.  The teacher lectured as Samantha and the other students scribbled notes down. Half way through she was startled by a knock at the door. A cadet walked in and handed the teacher a note. He read the name on it and called the girl Sam met earlier to the front of the room. He relayed her the note and she read it. The girl gathered her stuff, mumbled to the teacher that Kerrigan wanted to see her, threw the crumbled note into the trash and walked out the door. The teacher continued with the lecture and Sam continued to draw pictures. 

    After class Samantha left and came back two minutes later. "Sergeant Colbi?" She asked in a sweet kind voice while clutching her books to her chest. 

    "Yes?" He looked up from his desk. 

    "I accidentally threw away and important paper can I please get it out of the trash?"

    "Yes." Sergeant Colbi went back to his work.

    Sam dug through the trash and picked up the paper and went to her next class. She sat in her last class of the day. Bored with the lecture she pulled out the note and opened it sneakily. She hid it behind her book so the teacher wouldn't see. She read:

                _Terry,_

_                                Meet me at the usual place now. We need to talk IMMEDIATELY!_

_                                                                                                                Sgt. Kerrigan_

    Samantha didn't know what to make of it but she knew if this was anything it was their ONLY lead and at this point she'd take anything she could get her hands on. Soon enough class was over and she headed back to the barracks eager to talk to LeAnn.  She arrived through the doors to find almost everyone there. "Darn" She said to herself. There was no way she could talk to Le then. She made her way over checking her clock. They had 30 minutes until basic training. "Hey LeAnn. You want to go check out the campus? I'll show you around." Sam's eyes were anxious and LeAnn picked up her plans.

    "Sure" LeAnn put up her hair into her hat and walked with Samantha out the door. After making sure no one was around LeAnn spoke. "What's up?"

    "I think I got a lead. This cadet named Terri Thomson received a note in the middle of class and was let out!" Sam said excitedly.

    LeAnn unenthused cocked up her eyebrow. "THAT is a lead?"

    Samantha sighed. "No… but I suspected something because she was talking to Kerrigan when I arrived and they stopped when I walked in the room. So after class I went back into the room…" She proceeded to tell LeAnn about how she went through the garbage and what the note said.

    "Maybe. But how will we find out where this usual place is?" LeAnn asked.

    Samantha frowned. "I haven't figured that out yet. That gives us 3 suspects."

    "3?" LeAnn questioned as they continued walking. 

    "Yeah, Kerrigan, Thomson and Michael." Samantha explained.

    "Michael." 

    "Arg! Don't you ever listen?!" Samantha sighed. LeAnn just shrugged. "The boy who practically beat me today." LeAnn now understood. "He is violent and he was out that one night. No one is out that late!"

    "You were." LeAnn commented.

    "Ya but when do I ever follow the norm?"

    Le nodded. "True. Ohhh you mean THIS Michael." She held out a brown leather wallet with Michael's license in it.

    "And what were you planning on doing with that?" Samantha questioned.

    "Whatever I could spend with four hundred dollars." LeAnn threw out casually.

    Samantha stopped and her eyes grew wide. "WHAT? GImmie that." She snatched it out of LeAnn's hands and counted the money. "What was he doing with this? No one 18 carries around that much money!"

    "I dunno." LeAnn looked her watch. "Shit! Its 3:00!" 

    Samantha hit her forehead with her hand. "This is all I need!" She started off full sprint to the barracks with LeAnn on her tail. Huffing and puffing the bust into the barracks door. 

    Sergeant Kakeli turned around. "Cadet Falon, Harrison, Nice of you to join us." His voice changed. "Fall in!" He commanded. 

    The two girls darted to their places and stood at attention. Not until that point did Samantha notice someone's stuff was on her bed. She was thinking when she heard Kakeli's voice. "Falon are you listening to me?"

    "Huh? Whose stuff is on my bed?" She asked not thinking.

    Another cadet spoke out. "Mine." The voice sounded familiar. Samantha looked in the direction it came from. It was Brittany! What was she doing there? She was early. Samantha stayed in character. "Get it off."

    "No" Brittany sounded snobbish.

    "That's it. You," Kakeli pointed to LeAnn. "Drop and give me ten for being late. You, "He pointed to Brittany, "Drop and give me ten for speaking out." As if on cue both girls dropped and counted in sync as Kakeli continued. "You," Now pointing to Samantha. "Give me 20 for doing both." Samantha mentally kicked herself as she got down and counted out loud. Kakeli finished explaining what he was saying about basic training before LeAnn and Samantha came in. "Since we wasted 15 minutes we will run into your free time. After the jog to the obstacle course you will be put in teams where you must as a team finish across the finish line. If you have a weaker member the job of the rest of you is to help them continue. If you do not finish in a timely manner everyone will complete it again. After the obstacle course you will be taken to the firing range where we will teach you basic procedures of handling a gun." He continued until it was time to run. Again in twos they jogged to the obstacle course.

    Kakeli put them into groups of 2 to start off and he paired off Brittany and Samantha. They gave each other dirty looks and with the sound of Kakeli's voice they were off. They went under the barbed wire, and through the tires where Brittany tripped Samantha. They got to a point where they had to help each other over a mud pit. Brittany pushed Samantha up onto a ledge. Samantha turned around and grabbed Brittany's wrists. Instead of trying to get up she pulled Samantha into the 4 ft mud pit. Not letting go, Samantha pulled Brittany into the pit where they began to fist fight. Cadets began to gather and someone ran to Kakeli. He came to the pit and yelled. When the girls ceased to stop he pointed to 2 cadets and told them to pull them out of there. They broke up the two girls and pulled them onto the ground. Kakeli told everyone to line up and they scattered into 2 rows. He yelled and yelled and yelled again. "That was a disaster." He turned to Samantha and Brittany who were covered in mud. "After you complete the obstacle course and after gun training you will be with me for your free time so don't make any plans." He turned to the group. "AGAIN and no goofing around this time." Reluctantly the cadets made their way to the front of the course and started again, this time completing promptly. They lined up in twos and jogged to the firing line at the fields. 

    Kakeli went over the proper uses of the guns. He made a point to talk about how dangerous they can be, it's a murder weapon, yadda yadda. Sam, Britt, and Le had used guns many times with Steve down at the station. After a simple drill Kakeli was surprised at how on target the three girls were shooting. After an hour of that it was free time. One last time everyone lined up at Kakeli spoke, "It's our barracks turn to make dinner so you all need to go change and be in the kitchen in 15 minutes. From there you will be assigned certain jobs to complete the duty. You have one hour. Dinner starts at 6 and you have the whole academy to feed. He gave a call and they were dismissed. 

Barracks number 7 did a fine job at preparing and serving dinner. They all sat and mingled with each other. Brittany went and sat at a table sneering at any one who passed by.  Samantha looked around the cafeteria. Everyone was doing their own little thing. Some sat in groups, others sat by themselves.  Samantha caught eye contact with Kakeli and he pointed to his watch. Samantha rolled her eyes and motioned to her food. He left. She turned to LeAnn who pointed to Sam's sandwich, "You going to eat that?" 

    Sam shrugged, "I guess not. I'm gonna have some major cramps if we have to run a lot."

    "It's your own damn fault." LeAnn said.

    "Ya but I was only making it believable. 'Sides it was kinda fun." Samantha pushed her food away and LeAnn ate it.

    "Well while you're in hell I'm gonna go walk around and make a few friends." LeAnn said. They both rose from the table and put their trays away. 

*********

     Samantha came to Kakeli's office and knocked on the door. She heard the Hawaiian accent, "Come in." She saluted him and he told her, "Sit Down, Cadet Waters is not present yet." Sitting in silence Sam watched her feet as Kakeli did paper work. 

    The silence made Samantha uncomfortable so she spoke up, "What's your name mean?"

    Kakeli looked up from his work and stopped what he was doing. "My first name Keahi means Firestarter."

    "Ya I know." Sam said. He just gave her a weird look and went back to work. She stared at the floor and spoke again, "Is this yours?" She asked holding up the pocketknife LeAnn stole pretending that she found it outside. Kakeli was so happy he thanked her a thousand time. Three minutes later there was a knock and Kakeli repeated what he said earlier. "Come in, take a seat." Brittany took a seat next to Samantha giving her a dirty look as she sat down.

    Kakeli sighed and stood "THAT IS ENOUGH OF THIS." Both girls jumped startled. "ON YOUR FEET!" Both girls were so scared of his tone they jumped up without hesitation almost knocking over their chairs. "This behavior is getting old. Both of you could be awesome soldiers if you didn't screw around and cause trouble all the time."

    "We aren't soldiers," Brittany informed him.

    "Ya we are Juvies remember, not here by choice." Samantha added.

    Kakeli had had enough. He grabbed them by the lapels of their uniform and slammed both of them into the wall. He got into their face, sneering, "Today after we do various strenuous exercises you will both be pealing potatoes tonight in the kitchen and cannot do anything until you are done. Throughout the rest of the day neither of you will talk with out being spoken to nor cause any trouble. You will get along or you will regret it." Kakeli's eyes sparkled with fire. The girls had pushed him too far and they knew this. There was a silence. "Is that understood?" 

    "Yes Sir!" Brittany and Samantha said in unison. 

    "Good now jog to the field." And in unison the three of them jogged to the field.

*********

    Meanwhile LeAnn was walking around campus when she ran heard shouting around the corner. She peaked around the side and saw Michael holding gripping some girl screaming at her. "When I tell you to do something you will listen to me." The young girl kicked him. He swore but his grip got tighter and she started to cry. "If you try that again bitch I'll slit your throat." Sam's eyes got big. _This guy is a psycho path_ she thought to her self. As if on cue the girl kicked him in the jewels and ran away. Struck in pain Michael waddled off to his barracks. 

    LeAnn went the other way running into a girl from her barracks. "You look lost" The black haired girl said walking over to her. 

    "Nah, Just curious. You are Jennifer right?" LeAnn asked

    "Ya. How ya holding up?"

    "Good, yourself?"

    "Ah I'm fine. I'm here by choice, I know that is hard to believe for you." Jennifer laughed.

    LeAnn just shrugged. "Hey you've been to this school for a year or so, I was just curious of what happened to that boy they found…um on the obstacle course. Did they ever find out who did it?"

    Jennifer shook her head. "Ya I was here at the time. It was really scary we weren't allowed to walk around by ourselves and the security got tighter than usual. They never found out who did it which scares me even more."

    "Any thoughts of who would have done this?" LeAnn asked. "Like that Michael kid?"

    "Michael?" Jennifer questioned. "ohhh Michael Cutler? Ya he has a temper, but do you really think he could kill someone?" LeAnn shrugged "I was about  to head back to the barracks you want to come and play a game of cards. 

    Sure." LeAnn agreed and the two of them walked back to the barracks in silence. Soon they got out a deck of cards and started playing Poker.

*********

    Back at the field Brittany and Samantha were on their 10th 200 yard sprints. Only 10 more to go Samantha thought and in what seemed like forever they were done. They both collapsed to the ground. "Get some water then meet me back here in 5 minutes. If you are one second late you owe me 10 more sprints." Both girls got drinks and were back with 2 minutes to spare. It started to rain and Kakeli made them do 40 pushups in the mud and 100 sit ups after. After another rest they had to hold their arms straight out and hold buckets of water. The pouring rain was adding more water and Samantha couldn't take it anymore; after one minute of standing there she dropped the buckets knocking over Brittany in the process and they both were on the ground.  "All right," Kakeli sighed. "You girls had enough." By this time it was nightfall. "Go back to your barracks, get washed up and go to bed. And I hope for your sake you don't goof around tomorrow. And you girls don't have to peel potatoes til tomorrow night. Dismissed." His mood had lightened from the morning and but Samantha could tell he was still edgy. 

    The two girls walked back to the barracks and everyone was asleep. They took their showers and exhausted both slipped into bed. LeAnn whispered to Samantha, "How'd it go?"

    "Tomorrow, we need to talk." Samantha said mumbling and in seconds fell asleep.

*********

    The next morning everyone did the normal morning routine of getting up, getting dressed, listing to Kakeli and the jog. When they got back Kakeli told them to all sit down this was not usual. "Girls I have some sad news. Cadet Kari Josten, from barracks number 13, was found yesterday at the firing range tied to a target with her throat slit."   When Kakeli said this there were gasps around the room. Sam closed her eyes and LeAnn's eyes raised. "From now on I am to sleep at this barracks and keep close watch on all of you. You have to be at in barracks by 9 instead of 11at night until we find out who is doing this. Any questions?" 

    LeAnn raised her hand. "What did she look like?" 

    "Short black hair, about 5 foot six, 135 lbs." By LeAnn's reaction Samantha could tell something was up.

    Kakeli continued, "You all have twenty minutes until class so I suggest you shower and change." With that he left.

    Samantha took LeAnn to a corner, "Whats up?"

    LeAnn looked around to make sure no one was listening but there were too many girls. "I'll tell ya after school." The girls got ready and everyone headed off to class. The school day was spent learning and behaving. Samantha didn't want to get in anymore trouble in fear of loosing her free time to talk to LeAnn. She was worried. The look on LeAnn's face only meant two things, either she stole something or she knew who the killer was. Sam tapped on her books the last period of the day. She stared at the clock as time ticked away.

    The bell rang. "Finally!" Sam jumped up, gathered her things and scurried out the door. She ran through the field and past people and in no time she was at the barracks but LeAnn wasn't there. "I bust my butt to get here and she isn't even here!" Sam sat on her bed.

    "Who?" Some girl asked.

    "LeAnn Harrison."

    "Oh, she is in Kakeli's office. Stole his keys or something. He looked really mad. Said she would be running until June."

    _Great!_ Sam thought. _Even more time in suspense to know what the hell she wanted to tell me. _"Thanks." Samantha ran out the door and to Kakeli's office to listen to what was going on. LeAnn was in side and she heard her arguing with him.

    "I didn't steal them! You left them on Sam's bed and I was gonna bring them back."

    "Ya after taking a joy ride." Kakeli sighed.

    "Noo, besides I don't even know what car is yours." LeAnn protested.

    "Ya cause I caught you before you could go and find out."

    "Grrr Sergeant Kakeli, Listen to me. Have I caused any trouble yet?"

    "No, but…"

    "And have I done everything I've suppose to?"

    "Yes, but…"

    "Without complaining! Listen to half those girls all they do is complain and talk about you behind your back, that Brittany girl hates you and Samantha said she wants to put your head on a stick."

    _Hey!_ Sam thought…_I did not…it was on fire too._

    LeAnn continued, "So I think you owe it to me to believe me I'm the only one in the barracks that does what she is suppose to do. Besides the ones that actually want to be in the hell hole called an academy."

    Kakeli cocked an eyebrow. "Ok fine you are off the hook but if you slip up ANYTIME you will regret it. Do you understand me?" 

    "Yes sir." LeAnn saluted him and went out the door to see Samantha standing there. "Hey Sam,"

    "Don't 'Hey Sam' me." Samantha said glaring as they walked towards the barracks. LeAnn turned her head to the side in question. "You know what you did." No response. "Way to tell Kakeli I wanted his head on a stick. And..and..and Why do you ALWAYS talk your way out of everything. Its not fair!" Sam whined.

    "Ah stop your whining." LeAnn said. Sam pouted. "Now I need to tell you something important."

    "I'm listening." 

    "Now that's something you don't do often." LeAnn cracked.

    "Are you gonna tell me or make fun of me?!" Samantha jumped on LeAnn knocking her to the ground.

    LeAnn laughed. "Alright just get off of me!" She pushed Sam off of her and to the ground next to her. She sat up and tucked her knees to her chest. "When you and that Brittany girl were off getting your asses chewed I was snooping around, talking to people if you will. Well I heard a girl arguing with someone so I peaked around the corner to see who it was. You know the girl that was found dead this morning?" Sam nodded. "Well it was her and Michael. He was holding her tight and when she tried to get away he said he'd slit her throat. A little after that she got away but not far enough. Sam was silent. "Well?" 

    "Well aw shit we were almost late for training again, come on!" She grabbed LeAnn's arm as she stood and they ran to the barracks. Cutting right in front of Kakeli before he entered the building, "Excuse us!"

    As Kakeli came in everyone fell in and they were on their way to start training. They did some new exercises and did the obstacle course again, this time everyone was on their best behavior. Brittany and Samantha were the first to finish to Kakeli's surprise. After living through basic training it was free time and LeAnn had her chance to talk to Samantha again. They went outside on the hill.

    "So anyways," Sam said. "One of us is gonna have to tell Kerrigan and have him call Steve." There was a pause. "Don't look at me the man hates me and Brit besides you have the best credibility with him."

    "I guess. Ok then I'll request a meeting with him but what if he doesn't believe me?"

    Sam thought a moment, "If he doesn't believe you then I'll sneak out tonight and call Steve."

    "Or I could just use the cell phone in my bag." LeAnn grinned. Before Sam could open her mouth to ask whose it was Le answered her. "Chris'"

    Sam's smile grew big. "Nice Le. Ok let's go see if you can get an appointment with Kerrigan." The two girls walked to the main office and went inside. They talked to Kerrigan's secretary and she said she could meet him in his office at 2000 hours. So they decided to go chill back at the barracks until Dinner. 

    After doing her homework almost everyone was in the barracks and Samantha was getting hyper. This is never a good thing. She walked over to the cd player and popped in YUM 42 and started making up words as the beat played to Cat Nip.  Sam whispered something and went outside. Britt blasted the song from the beginning and Sam burst through the door and started to sing, well if you want to call it that.

    She walked down the aisle between all the beds, _"Stormin' through the barracks like I was a pissed Kakelii_"

    Brittany jumped off a bed in front of Sam and got in her face, "_He was yelling at Samantha who just stared at him blankly._" Sam pushed her away laughing.

    LeAnn caught the falling Britt, "_We are Kids not skids and no sergeants know us by name_." 

    Britt said quickly in the background, "Cept maybe Samantha." Sam pushed her on the bed.

    Britt continued, "_We should trash Kerrigan's house_."

    Samantha jumped on her bunk waving around the flame to her lighter, "_and put it in flames_."

    Brittany broke out with the fast part, "_we aren't the kids that like to stay in jobs or high school_," She ripped up a piece of paper. "_Never showing, ever growing up when we had to_." She stuck her tongue at LeAnn. Who stuck it back out at her.

    "_Is it Attention that we crave, don't tell us to behave_." LeAnn did the sprinkler (lol) "We're sick of always hearing act your age."

    They all started head banging and singing. "_We don't want to waste our time becoming another solider in the academy. We'll never fall in line. Become another victim of the damn army. No sir!"_

    Samantha jumped on her bed again. "_Because you don't, know us at all, Britt laughs when old people fall_." Britt pushed her off and she fell onto someone else bed and LeAnn picked up. 

    "_But what would you expect with a conscience so small. Fist fighting and swearing it's how we were raised_."

    Scorch jumped up over LeAnn, "_Fire!"_

    LeAnn continued shooing her away. "_And knives were the gods that we praised_."

    Britt tripped Le, "_Cause__ we like having fun at other peoples expense"_

    Scorch added, "_And, Burning houses down is just a minor offence then_,"           

    Britt shook her head at Sam, "_It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn_." She mimicked Kakeli's stance.

    Scorch got in her face. _"I'm sick of being told to wait my turn_!"

    The three ran around singing while others joined in the chorus. . _"We don't want to waste our time becoming another solider in the academy. We'll never fall in line. Become another victim of the damn army. No sir!"_

    Britt sang again linking arms with Le and Sam, _"Don't count on me_."

    "_To let you know when."_ Le answered.

    _"Don't count on me,"_ Britt repeated.

    "_I'll do it again,"_ Le answered.

    "_Don't count on me,_" Brit said again.

    "_The point your missin'_" Sam sang

    _"Don't count on me_." Britt said one last time.

    Sam went nuts, "_CAUSE__ I'M NOT LISTENING_!"

    Brittany jumped from bunk to bunk dodging girls, "_Well I'm a no authority middle class brat,  
Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing."_

    LeAnn followed, "_You'll be standing in front yelling and cussing. But you don't make sense from all the smoke you be huffing. Then if your house don't burn, then you better take a look,"_

    Scorch followed in suit. _"LeAnn will we stealing your big checkbook, We won't listen to Kakeli, and talk back daily, He won't last long cause he's getting edgy."_

    "Is that right?" A familiar voice said from the door. Everyone in the room fell silent. The music was still playing and a girl ran over to turn it off.  He went up to Brittany and Samantha while LeAnn moved to the back of the room. "You know you two fight constantly and then you join together to lead a revolt against the sergeants!" His voice slowly got louder.

    "We weren't starting a revolt." Brittany said snobbishly.

    "We were just singing and having fun. Is that not allowed or something?" Samantha asked.

    Kakeli gave them a look and sighed. "While making fun of me and Kerrigan and making threats of vandalizing his house." Kakeli gave up. "Just try to keep it down next time and don't slam the doors, please."

    "Whatever." Britt replied.

    "And don't forget…" Kakeli started

    "We know, we know." Both girls said in unison and he was out the door. The girls played cards outside and soon it was time for dinner. This time Britt sat with LeAnn and Samantha. They secretively filled her in on the plan and she agreed. They tossed their trays away and LeAnn went to practice what she was about to tell Kerrigan. Samantha and Brittany met with Kakeli for the umpteenth time since they were dropped off at the academy. He explained stuff that they didn't pay attention to and then he left. They started to peel the potatoes. 

    "This is going to take FOREVER!" Brit commented. Samantha just nodded.

*********

    LeAnn knocked on Kerrigan's door. He called her in and she entered, "Officer Kerrigan, I have some important information about the murders that have been happening." With that she shut the door.

*********

    It was about 2200 hours when the girls finished, tired and bored they headed back to the barracks wondering how LeAnn's meeting went. Brittany heard noises coming from Kerrigan's quarters and she peeked in the window with the light shinning. Her mouth dropped. "SAMANTHA!" She whispered motioning for her to come to her. Sam reluctantly went over there. "Look at this!" Brittany whispered. 

    Samantha's eyes widened as she looked away. "EW I REALLY didn't want to see that." Brittany was still watching Kerrigan going at it with Cadet Thomson. "Britt! Must you really watch that?!"  Brittany pushed herself away from the window and fell to the ground. She had a death grip on the grass jaw opened. "What? Britt what happened?!" Samantha said kneeling by her.

    "He…he…just." She paused and swallowed. "He just killed her." 

    Samantha dropped. "So HE is the killer." Her face turned pale. "LeAnn! She went to tell him she knew who the murderer was. What if he did this to her. Britt we have to find her!"

    The girls jumped up and went back to the barracks where Kakeli and the others were asleep they snuck in and Kakeli awoke. "Finally finished?" They nodded. "Git to bed." They rushed past him and Samantha looked in the bed under her, no LeAnn. She looked at Britt, they had to find her. After Kakeli fell asleep they would go back out. 

    An hour later the girls snuck past Kakeli. They looked everywhere and no sign. "We have to call Steve!" Britt said. 

    Sam nodded. "Let's go to the diner where I called him from before." Both girls followed the route Samantha took just nights ago with Michael and came to the fence. "Maybe you should go back. That way if one gets caught the other is free to snoop. Brittany agreed and ran away the opposite direction. Samantha sprinted to the diner and called Steve collect.  The phone rang,

    "Hello?" Steve sounded tired 

    Sam was talking a mile a minute. "Steve it's Sam. We know who the killer is and unknowingly LeAnn went to meet up with him and she didn't know and me and Brit were peeling potatoes and saw Kerrigan having sex with Thomsan and so we went and LeAnn was nowhere in site so we snuck out and Britt is back there and there have been murders and…"

    Steve interrupted her. "Samantha, calm down. I don't understand what you are saying."

    She took a breath. "Ok We thought we knew who the killer was so LeAnn arranged a meeting with Kerrigan to tell him."

    Steve interrupted. "WHAT? You were supposed to contact me first Samantha! I don't believe this you girls could have gotten hurt. I can't believe you would do something that irresponsible." 

    Samantha started to cry, "It's my fault if LeAnn dies."

    Steve lightened up, "Sam?" Nothing but sobs. "Don't cry listen to me tell me what happened and what on earth you are talking about.

    Samantha sniffed and went on. "Well me and Britt had to peel potatoes and we got back late. On the way back to the barracks we saw Kerrigan sleeping with a cadet and then he killed her. Now LeAnn is missing and I'm off grounds. I don't know where Britt went and I'm scared."

    "Ok. Listen to me. Go back to the academy and go to bed. I'm on my way. Find Britt and tell her the same thing. I'll be there in a couple hours." Steve persuaded.

    "Hurry." Sam said and hung up. 

    She sprinted all the way back to the fence and started to crawl under. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her arms were held behind her back. "So this is how you get out Falon."  It was Kakeli. 

    "Officer Kakeli! I need…" Sam started.

    He interrupted. "I warned you but you just could not listen. You have earned yourself two days in the stockades."

    "But…I…LeAnn!"

    He stopped. "Yes and where is your friend Cadet Harrison and Cadet Waters?" He questioned.

    "I don't know! I came to find them." Sam tried.

    His grip tightened. "I don't enjoy your playing games with me Samantha Falon. I'm sick of it and when I find your friends they'll be joining you in the stockades. Do you understand me?"

    "I…"

    "ENOUGH! Do you understand me?" He growled.

    Sam knew fighting wouldn't help so she thought maybe if she told the truth. "Yes Sir. But sir I know who the killer is." He stopped, waiting. "It's Kerrigan."

    Kakeli's eyes sparkled with fire. "I said enough with the smart remarks. Let's go." Samantha followed with out resistance because she figured it was no use.

********** 

     Brittany went back to the window to keep an eye on Kerrigan. She found him talking to himself.  "See what a master plan I have? I use them, sleep with them, kill them then frame Michael." She heard someone mumbled and realized he was talking to someone.  He walked over towards a part in the room where Brittany couldn't see. She saw a window on the other side and sprinted to it staying low. She head Kerrigan talking to the next victim. "First I'll sleep with you then kill you also. After placing yours and Cadet Thomson's hidden by Michael's barracks I'll get…" She popped her head up to look through the window. Her eyes got big as she saw who he was talking to as he finished his statement. "your little troublemaking friends Cadet Waters and Cadet Falon." 

   LeAnn was tied to a chair and gagged. She remained extremely calm. Leave it to Le to be calm when she was about to be raped and killed. Britt thought to herself. She tried getting LeAnn's attention without getting Kerrigan's but LeAnn just looked at Kerrigan the whole time. He untied her from the chair and she kicked violently. He pinched some type of nerve end and she couldn't move her legs. He fastened her to the bed and rubbed his finger down her cheek.  He kissed her cheek and she moved her head away. He tried again, this time she head butted him. He was getting pissed and he was about to rip off her shirt when Brittany had to do something.

   She hopped Samantha had already called Steve because what she was about to do was risky. She picked up a rock and threw it through the window.

  "What the?" Kerrigan stood up. He went over to the window and saw nothing. Britt sat quietly in a bush. He turned towards LeAnn and Brittany threw another rock hitting him in the back of the head. "What the hell?" Brittany's plan worked to get his attention diverted. But what now? Kerrigan was getting on his shoes and headed out the door to the find the culprit. Atleast Brittany had bought Le some time. She was about to run when she saw Kakeli coming from that way. She had to make a decision…fast… get caught by Kerrigan…or Kekeli.  Kerrigan was easier to bullshit and if he took her to his bedroom at least LeAnn wouldn't be alone.  So she stayed put hoping neither would see her.  Kerrigan spotted her in the bushes. "What are you doing there?" 

   "Having a hotdog." Brittany replied smartly. 

  "On you feet Cadet Waters." Kerrigan yelled. 

   Kekeli heard Kerrigan yell and jogged over. "What's going on?" He asked in a pissed off tone.

  "Is this your cadet Kekeli?" Kerrigan asked.

  "Yes sir."

   "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping in the barracks so no one can go out at night Sergeant Kekeli?"

   "Yes sir, I was just…"

   "I don't want your excuses!"

   "It's not an excuse sir. Permission to explain."

   "Granted."

   "Yes, Cadet Waters, Harrison, and Falon snuck out under my surveillance and I do take full responsibility sir. I came out to find them all. I caught Cadet Falon sneaking off campus and she is in the barracks right now for 2 days. I swear sir she'll pay… and so will she." Kekeli headed toward Brittany to take her.  "And so with Harrison, when I find her."

   "Why don't you look…" Kerrigan interrupted her. "Do not talk back! Kekeli, you too will pay for your cadets misbehavior. Is that understood?"

   "Yes sir." 

  It took a second to register but Brittany's mind started to wander. If Kakeli caught Sam sneaking off campus did this mean that she didn't get a hold of Steve? She had to think fast so she bit Kerrigan's hand and took off at a dead sprint. Not the smartest choice but Brittany wasn't very bright. Kerrigan and Kekeli headed after but she darted between buildings and lost them…she headed back to the barracks and grabbed the cell phone and dialed the beach house. No answer. She broke down. Now tired, sore, sick of doing pushups, LeAnn was gonna die and she was next and no one would ever find out. She sat there and cried for a minute. 

   "Suck it up wuss." She said to her self and got up. She had to get to LeAnn before it was too late. She saw Kekeli outside and had an idea. She sprinted out the door and towards Kerrigan's office. Kekeli saw her and ran after her calling her to stop. But she didn't. No matter how much her legs burned, no matter how much she couldn't breath and no matter how fast Kekeli was catching up she couldn't stop, not until she reached her destination. She ran to the doorway of Kerrigan's office and stopped so Kakeli could catch her. He dove on her so she couldn't run and yelled profanities, too vulgar for me to type, at her.

    Then it stopped. The room got silent. All Brittany heard was hers and Kakeli's heavy breathing. Her heart was beating so hard she felt it in her head. Then Kakeli's grip lightened and soon he was just sitting on her. Brittany opened her eyes to see him staring at Thomson and then LeAnn. 

   "Hold it right there!" But the voice wasn't Kerrigan's or Kakeli's. It was Steve! Never before had Brittany loved to hear Steve say that. "Britt, LeAnn, you girls alright."

  "Ya." Came the girls weak voices. 

  Steve forced Kakeli to the ground, gun pointed to his head. "You are under arrest."

  What a mess. In all this drama Brittany let out a muffled laugh. Steve gave her a questioning look. "That's the wrong guy genius."

   Steve let Kakeli up. "Sorry. Then where is this Kerrigan fellow?"

   "Cadet Falon was right, he was the murderer. And I put her in the stockades." Kakeli said in half of a daze.

   After Steve untied LeAnn she rubbed her wrists. "Well I was smart enough to bring a tape recorder with me with enough tape so I have Kerrigan's confessions all on tape. There is only one problem."

  "What?" Steve asked.

  "Where the hell is Kerrigan??"

 ******

Back at the barracks Samantha paced in her cell. She kicked the cell bars and regretted it as soon as she did it. Surprisingly she was the only one in the stockades that night and she sat on the cold damp floor about to cry. Her only hope being Steve was on his way and Brittany was still out there. "Damn!" She swore, "Brittany is gonna get killed now too." She mentally kicked herself for letting her go off by herself. She hated herself for that, she hated Kakeli for catching her, she hated him for not believing her and she hated him for caging her up like a stupid animal. 

   Then she stopped pacing. She wasn't alone anymore and she heard breathing. "Kakeli?" No answer. "Britt?" Still no answer. "Steve?" This time more filled with hope and pleading than asking. Again still no answer. "I swear to god who ever you are if you don't answer me I'll take your…."

   "My, my what a vulgar mouth for a young lady." It was Kerrigan.

   All of Samantha's hope was now lost. Her mind raced with possibilities; LeAnn's dead, Brittany is out running around, both her best friends were dead, Steve got lost, she was about to be raped and killed. She would not give Kerrigan the glory of seeing her suffer so she stared him down with the coldest glare she had, it didn't work.

 He advanced closer to the cell, unlocking the door and stepping in. Samantha couldn't decide if she wanted to run or strategically made her way out. No matter what she wanted she couldn't move. Before she new it Kerrigan had tied her arms behind her back and her feet together and then gagged her. "We have to leave before your friends find us." He was talking in a tone that made Samantha's skin crawl. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulders. She tried screaming but it was muffled and he slapped her leg to shut her up. 

    Samantha stopped instantly as the stingy protruded through her leg. He carried her through the woods far for what seemed like forever. Her only thoughts were the police are extremely stupid for not catching him. He laid her down in the leaves and layed beside her.

********

Back on the campus ground cops were everywhere. Every cadet was now up and demanding to know what was going on. Kakeli took Steve and the 2 girls to the stockades to release Samantha. When they got there, they were greeted by an empty cell. Steve went to the corner where a piece of Kerrigan's shirt lay. "Samantha must have ripped it off on purpose." LeAnn commented. 

Brittany was examining something on the floor. She dipped her finger in it. "Lighter fluid!" 

 Steve and LeAnn cracked a smile of hope. There was a trail of it. They followed it to the woods but it stopped. Brittany sat down and cried. LeAnn went to console her and felt herself crying also. 

  "Can't we…we..what's it called when you send the dogs out?" Brittany asked.

 "Umm…sending dogs out." LeAnn answered.

 "I'm on it." Steve got out his walkie-talkie and made the call to send out the dogs.

*****

  Kerrigan started placing his hands on Samantha. She squirmed but it was no use. He took out the gag so he could kiss her and she tried turning away. Kerrigan slowly unbuttoned her uniform exposing her bra and bare stomach. She cringed as he kissed her stomach and decided it was now or never. She let out a huge scream. Kerrigan slapped her across the face hard. She bit her tongue in the process and it started to bleed. She promised she would not cry at his mercy so she sucked it up. 

******

 Steve and the others heard the scream and the dogs were at a full sprint.

******

  Kerrigan unbuttoning Samantha's pants when he heard the dogs barking. Being the stupid ass he is, he went in for one last kiss and stood up and ran. He ran as fast as he could but the next thing he knew, the dogs were on top of him. Then came the familiar rights read by one of the officers. 

  Steve rushed to Samantha to untie her. She quickly buttoned herself and cried in Steve's arms. After a few minutes of the scene she broke away and hit Steve in the shoulder. "What was that for?" LeAnn and Brittany mimicked the hit and all three of them spoke at the same time.

   "That's for putting us through hell."

   "What took you so long?" Samantha asked him.

   "What took you so long?" LeAnn said to Britt and Sam.

   "Its not my fault I got caught and was thrown in the stockades." Samantha said.

  "You never get caught, why did you have to now?" LeAnn asked. Samantha just shrugged. LeAnn turned to Britt. "And you?"

   "Hey I bought you a lot of time. I got Kerrigan away from you didn't I?" Brittany explained. 

   "Yeah I guess."

    "Thanks to your clues you left Samantha we would have found you a lot later." Steve said.

    At this point Kakeli was confused, "Falon, you know him?"

   Samantha laughed. "The names Samantha Spect-Sloan."

   "LeAnn Ray." LeAnn added.

   "Brittany….oh my god I forgot my last name." Brittany tried to think.  

  "Smith." LeAnn and Samantha said at the same time shaking her head.

  "Brittany, you stupid ass." Samantha said playfully. 

  "Samantha Renee, what have I told you about that mouth of yours?" Steve scolded.

  "Sorry Sir." Her head dropped. It had been two seconds and Steve was already yelling at her.  Brittany was laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

  "You can drop the sir you know." She informed.

  "No you can't." Came Kakeli's voice. "You always reply to your elders as sir or ma'am."

  "Watch me," Samantha replied. She didn't have to fear a punishment and she loved talking back.

  "Are you talking back? Drop and give me 10."  Kakeli ordered. Samantha rolled her eyes and exchanged glances with LeAnn who shook her head with a smirk.  "I said NOW." He voice was so strict even though she was out of the academy the glare made her drop and count out loud. Brittany and LeAnn tried to muffle their laughter. It soon died when they caught a glare from Kakeli, "What are you two giggling about, join her." Without hesitation the girls dropped. Steve stood amazed. After the girls were finished they stood up. "Now if I ever hear of you guys in trouble I will come and find you. Is that clear?"

  "Yes sir." The three girls said at the same time.

  Steve turned to Kakeli, "You have to teach me that."


End file.
